


The Water Is Wide (Fanvid)

by Bruce (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Bruce
Summary: Harry feels he can't connect with Tom.





	The Water Is Wide (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this vid was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).

  


**Author's Note:**

> My first vid. The song is performed by Taiwanese-American singer-songwriter Lee Hom Wang. When I first heard that there was such a thing as fan and slash vids, this song immediately came to my mind for Harry and Tom. The singer is young, male, and Asian. The song is about being on a ship...for two. And the line "for love is handsome, and love is kind" seemed very romantic and masculine at the same time. The video is slow, but it seems to fit the song and the clips I selected. My favorite sequence in the vid features Harry and Tom in the corridor - Harry's got the ice skates over his shoulder...then this dissolves into the boys walking away from Quark's on DS9 when they first met. It shows the boys "then and now." That sequence was added at the last minute - and it's the best part of the vid, I think. The song is sad, and the video turned out much more angsty than I ever intended...and therefore I think I like it all the more. I didn't realize at the time that I had established the point-of-view as being Harry's, and that he felt he couldn't connect with Tom.


End file.
